THE SLAYER OF MIDDLE EARTH
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: Set after the battle with the First. Buffy leaves her old life to begin a new one in Middle-Earth.


**THE SLAYER OF MIDDLE-EARTH.**

**_BY PHOENIXFURYFIRE._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them._

**_SUMMERY:_**_ Set after the battle with the First. Buffy leaves her old life to begin a new one in Middle-Earth._

{} – translation of _italic_ words

_() – thoughts in italic_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE: _**

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes.

She was lying on her back, lying on… sand. She could tell the sun was setting by the colour of the sky and the stars that were slowly appearing. As she sat up she realized she was wearing a red flowered summer dress and no shoes.

She got to her feet and looked around her.

She was in the desert. The same desert as her Slayer vision quest. As her first dream of the First Slayer.

The last thing Buffy remembered was running through the school as it fell down around her. Spike had sacrificed himself to shut the Hellmouth.

They'd won.

She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

But what about the others?

Was this a dream?

Was she dead?

She'd been run straight through; she had fallen though she had gotten back up and continued to fight.

But her wounds were gone and she didn't feel any pain.

"Hey, Kid."

Buffy groaned, she knew that voice.

She turned around to face a familiar badly dressed man who was holding up his hands. "Don't kill the messenger."

"What happened, where am I?" Buffy demanded and then asked, "Am I dead?"

"Not exactly. This is a type of waiting room, a place where you wait while you make a choice to where you go next."

What did he mean, not exactly? She was either alive or she was dead? There weren't any other options… were there?

Then she had a different thought. "Are my friends ok?"

Whistler frowned. "Only a handful of the Potentials survived and Anya didn't make it but unfortunately everyone else did. They got out just before everything collapsed." He sighed. "They'll be ok. They'll create a new Watcher's Council and Faith will be The Chosen One. Giles will be head guy and re-write the Slayer's have problems with her magic but it gets better once she realizes what a bitch Kennedy is and dumps her but that will take a few years, she'll eventually end up back with Oz and have two children. Xander travels around the world setting up bases for the Watcher's Council and finding Potentials. Faith lives as the Slayer for five years before she retires from active duty with a little help from the Powers, she marries Robin and has four kids, they have a very happy life together. Kennedy never becomes the Slayer again, because of her arrogance she's killed not long after she andWillowbreak-up. Andrew becomes Giles's assistant to make up for the evil he's done. And Dawn becomes a witch under Giles andWillow's training, quite a powerful one at that because of the Key in her. She also becomes a Watcher and after Giles retires she takes over the Council." Whistler almost growled out. "They all live happy ever after despite the fact they don't deserve it."

Buffy didn't say anything. She didn't know what she felt about her friends anymore, so much had happened.

Whistler read her mind. "Are they really your friends after what they've done, after everything's that's happened? Your Watcher abandoned you when you needed him the most, went behind your back. The arrogant witch who claims to be your best friend, who tore you out of heaven and didn't even apologize. Xander, who has lied to you and blames you for things out of your control. Your own sister, the one you died for, threw you out of your home. They only want you when they need you; they want you to make the hard decisions, to protect them and clear up their messes and blame you for their mistakes. They don't trust you, you're their weapon not their friend, you stopped being that to them long ago. When they couldn't control you, when you didn't do what they wanted, they turned their backs on you. They tossed you out, to fend for yourself against the First, and yet you still protected them."

Buffy looked away. "They weren't wrong."

"Yes they were Buffy. You didn't ask to be brought back; it was done against your will. In war there will be casualties, you cannot be everywhere or protect everyone at once. You cannot control everything." Whistler said, angry that she doubted herself. "You were right to go after the scythe and your plan to turn all the Potential's powers on saved the day. It is only because of you that the First was stopped."

Buffy looked away, she was tired, so so very tired. "What about me, what am I doing here Whistler? What's going on?"

"Look, Kid…" He started to explain. "When you died defeating Glory, you weren't meant to come back. You were at peace, that was your reward for everything you'd done. You'd far exceeded the Power's expectations, you did good, Kid. When your friends brought you back it wasn't us that gave them the power but the other side, by bringing you back it messed with the balance of good and evil which let The First enter the game." He paused to let her absorb it or to say something.

Buffy wanted to deny it, but she knew in her heart it was true. The First had appeared because of her. That was why it was so focused on her.

Whistler continued, "You defeated the First by turning each Potential's powers on but that does not fix the balance. If we let the Potential's stay as Slayers then the other side has to kick up their game to even the balance. That would be very very bad."

She could imagine the chaos.

"To set things back to where they are supposed to be the Potential's will have their Slayer's powers turned off again. Other then Faith four others will keep their Slayer powers. It will no longer just rest on one girl's shoulders anymore, they'll be five of them to share the job, each place around the world; one will remain on the Hellmouth, and the other four will be in Asia, Europe, Africa, and the States. When one dies another will be called to take their place, with a better Watchers Council in place they will have better lives. It shouldn't mess with the balance too much." He said and then sighed and looked at her. "But that does not fix the problem of what broke the balance in the first place. Your return. So I come with an offer."

"I already do not like the sound of that."

Whistler grinned, "It's not bad kid. You see there is more than one realm, universe, each is different, the Powers That Be guard over this one. If we send you to another realm the balance in this realm is restored."

"So you're what, exporting me?" Buffy demanded.

"We can't leave you in our realm; your friends will try and pull you back since even in death you're tied to this realm. It's why you're here in Spirit not body; they'd use Dawn's blood - your blood - to find you, to bring you back. Your body was made in this realm so it cannot go with you anyway – only spirits can cross between realms. If you're 'exported' you'll be safe, not even the Powers That Be will be able to reach you. It's a one way ticket."

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

Whistler didn't answer her. "You were going to be offered this chance anyway when you died but your friends pulled you back before it could be offered. This is your chance Kid, to start over. Leave Buffy Summers behind and begin a new life."

Buffy looked away. If she was honest with herself it would be a relief to walk away, to leave everything behind. The responsibility of being the Chosen One and the guardian of her sister.

Buffy sighed.

If what Whistler said was true she couldn't stay so there really wasn't a choice to make.

"Send me on the one-way express then."

Whistler turned and Buffy followed his gaze to see a doorway appear out of nowhere. "That will take you where you're going. Good luck, Kid."

Buffy walked to the door and opened it to reveal bright almost blinding light. Closing her eyes to the light she took a deep breath and walked through.

* * *

Buffy felt the sensation of being pushed and pulled along, tossed and turned like being on a rollercoaster. Her stomach even felt a little queasy.

Then she was thrust forward and the sensation of being tossed about was gone. Her balance wobbled for a moment but Buffy managed to keep her feet instead of falling on her face. Though she had to yet open her eyes to see where she was.

"Welcome, little Warrior."

At the soft spoken greeting she opened her eyes and there was pristine white all around her. The floor was white marble, white walls with one dominated by a large mirror.

A tall woman stood before her dressed in a flowing white gown with long pale blonde hair falling past her waist. She was stunning; there was no other word for it. Her eyes were bright clear blue, they looked straight through Buffy right into her very soul.

There was something ageless, timeless, about this woman, as if she had lived forever. It was there in her face, her eyes.

Buffy sensed no threat; she somehow knew she could trust the woman before her. Buffy tried to think of something to say. She decided to start simple. "Hi."

Elbereth smiled warmly, "I am Elbereth Githoniel also known as Varda, I am one of the Valar and we are the guardians of this realm." Her voice was soft and gentle, pure. "I am glad you accepted the offer to come to our realm, I think you will be happy here."

Buffy wasn't sure what to say to that. She hadn't really had a choice she couldn't stay in her own realm without destroying it.

"You are wearied from battle, from betrayal, that will take time to heal but it will, little Warrior." Elbereth said her voice filled with assurance that lifted Buffy's heart.

"Come, let me show you your new home." Elbereth waved her hand over a mirror. "This is Middle-Earth."

Instead of their reflections she saw towering snow-capped mountains, valleys of green and huge majestic forests. Buffy looked closer and blinked as she saw trees walking - walking trees!

"The _Edhil_ – the Elves are the Firstborn, the first to be created by _Eru Ilvúatar_, the creator, they are the oldest and the wisest. There are the Secondborn, Men, much like the kind from your realm. The _Istari_ or wizards, gifted with magic, they observe and counsel. There are also Hobbits, Dwarves, the Ents, Trolls, Goblins, and many others. There are Demons, forces of darkness, but they are not of your former Realm." Images of faces appeared each different, some quite ugly and some demonic, even one made of fire with horns.

Then she waved her hand over the mirror again and the image changed, "It began with the forging of the Great Rings." Buffy watched the mirror play out the story Elbereth spoke.

"Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." Three hands each with a ring on their middle finger. One had a red ruby set on a band of gold. The next on a band more intricate then other two, was a clear white jewel like a diamond with lines from the band closing over the top of it in the shape of a flower. The last ring was band of gold with a round sapphire.

"Seven to the Dwarf-lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls." On a stone pedestal were seven silver jewelled rings and each was picked up by stout bearded men.

"And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men. Who, above all else, desire power." Nine men stood in clothes of velvet and silk and each wore a crown and in their hands were jewelled gold rings.

"For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race." A map appeared on the mirror covering all the land before zooming in closer to look at Mordor.

"But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made."

An image of a dark Volcano spitting lava and black smoke surrounded by bare black land. "In a land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life." Sauron armoured head to toe in medal, tall spikes reaching up from his helmet. A plain gold band surrounded by flames appeared and then in was on a finger and fiery script appeared on the band. "One ring to rule them all."

The map appeared again and dark shadows spread across the land from Mordor. Villages on fire, people screaming and running, being chased by dark shadows. "One by one the Free Lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring."

An army marched against the dark forces. "But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth." Lines of arrows were fired at the demonic army of Mordor.

"Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone." Sauron walked onto the battle field his black cloak flowing behind him and waved his mace, the Ring glowing on his finger, and men went flying. One man went flying into a wall, fell to the ground and did not move again. A younger man who looked like him ran to his side. "It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword."

Sauron stamped on the sword and reached for Isildur but Isildur struck out with the broken blade cutting off his fingers, the finger that wore the Ring. Sauron glowed, and it was like everything was sucked in for a second and then the force exploded out knocking everyone to the ground as it spread over the land. "Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated."

Isildur picked up the finger and the ring it wore. The finger disintegrated into ash leaving the ring in his hand.

"The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy the evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of it's own." They watched him refuse to destroy the ring and walk away with it.

The mirror changed to show Isildur in a forest being attacked and putting on the ring, vanishing from sight, then he was diving into the water and the Ring slipped away from him revealing him to his enemies and floated to the bottom of the river while Isildur's body pierced with arrows floating down the river. "It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared a new bearer." An image of the Ring half buried in the river floor and a hand reaching for it and pulling it out of the water.

Then the images faded and their reflections returned. "I dare not tell you anymore, to tell you too much would change things." Elbereth said turning to Buffy.

"Your old life is over and your new one on Middle-Earth will begin. You won't have to hide what you are. There will be many who will help you on your journey. You will not be alone. You will make your own family and have loyal friends who will stand beside you through light and shadow."

Sounded great, what was the catch?

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy asked weary of going from one life of war to another.

"The Ring of Power still exists and through it so does Sauron, for they are one, the time will come when Sauron rises and war begins. Middle-Earth needs The Slayer. I am not asking you to take this burden onto only your shoulders but share it with those who already bare it. To guide and protect the ones who will fight this evil. To assist them with their destiny for you know how heavy a burden that is." Elbereth explained to her.

Buffy realized she wasn't asking her to win the war alone like the Powers That Be but to fight with her own fighters and protect their backs. She was to help not do all the work herself.

And then she continued. "The Last Heir of Isildur, heir to the throne of Gondor, was hidden from the rest of the Middle-Earth, raised by the Elves. You must protect him, guide him to his destiny, help him to become King, for only through him will you find your own destiny in Middle-Earth."

It sounded like Buffy had just become the King babysitter.

"There is plenty of time before the war begins. The Heir of Isildur will not need you yet; you have time to heal, to live for yourself, to make a new life for yourself." Elbereth said comfortingly.

"Your old live is in the past little warrior, let go of it. It is time for you to be reborn. I will have to change you a little to help you on your path." She said quietly at the end almost to herself.

"Change?" Buffy repeated wearily. She felt almost numb to what was going on. She was a Spirit, her body was gone. She was in another Realm, but on the bright side at least she would never have to deal with the Powers That Be ever again.

Elbereth smiled, "Do not worry, you will still be what you are little warrior, but you will also be more. You have a long journey ahead of you and lots of things to learn so to give you as much time as possible you will be in body the age of sixteen when you are reborn into Middle-Earth. Though old in spirit your body will be new, unblemished and pure."

Before Buffy could say anything Elbereth continued, "I give you magic and other gifts to aid and protect you. Blessed with the graces of the _Edhil_, they will be your people as much as Men. You will be able to call on their strength, their power. Graced with golden waves and curls, and eyes of the sky that will see things others do not."

She waved her hand over the mirror so it looked into a room though made of stone and wood looked warm and inviting with a roaring fire and comfortable looking furniture. "Buffy Summers is no more, your new life awaits you when you touch the mirror."

"Where will it take me?" Buffy asked though the mirror's image did not look threatening she had learned long ago appearances were deceiving.

"_Imladris_ - Rivendell, to the house of Elrond Halfelven where you will be safe. You can trust them, they will help you as you adjust and learn of your new world. Though it may take a few days to recover, for at first you will be weak as a newborn but do not worry your strength will soon return with rest."

Buffy looked at it and then at Elbereth who smiled encouragingly before looking again at the mirror and stepping forward. She lifted a hand, briefly hesitated before finally reaching out to the surface of the mirror.

As her fingertips touched the cold surface there was bright blinding pure white. Then she knew no more.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

* * *

Lord Elrond of Rivendell paced in front of the fireplace as he waited.

With the return of his daughter to Rivendell came a message from the mother of his wife.

Lady Galadriel had foreseen the arrival of a Warrior that came from a distant world different from their own, reborn into Middle-Earth. She said that the warrior was like the wind, untamed and free in nature. Fierce and wild but pure and true of heart.

The Slayer.

Lady Galadriel had warned him the Slayer would need to learn the ways of their world before they could walk the path destiny had set. The ways of both the Edhil and of Men. For though they would be of the race of Men, they would also be of the Edhil and be able to call on the power of their people.

The warrior's destiny lay with Estel, to protect and guide him to his path.

Elrond was not sure if a warrior being sent to protect his foster son lightened his worries or made them heavier. Estel, as he had been named since entering his house, was young, headstrong and had the tendency to jump without looking.

Informing him of his heritage had not been easy. Elrond could see in him the King he would one day become but Estel could not. Estel had left Rivendell with a heavy heart and trying to ignore the burden of his heritage.

He had gone into the wild, living with the remnants of his people, and soon became, like his father before him, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, the Rangers of the North.

"Pacing in front of the fire will not make time pass faster, _mellon nîn_." {my friend} Glorfindel of Gondolin said interrupting Elrond's thoughts from his chair by the fire.

Elrond sighed and finally sat down.

"What troubles you so?" Erestor, his chief advisor asked.

"I was thinking of Estel. _Ionnath-nin_ have been quiet since he left." {my sons}

"Hmph, the _Gwenyn_ should have been drowned at birth." {twins} Erestor muttered under his breath.

Elrond couldn't help but smile. His twin sons acted more like elf-lings then grown elves. They loved to get into mischief and cause mayhem; Estel had been their playmate since entering Rivendell, Elrond could not count the hours of lectures or punishments he had given the three.

"What did they do to make you say such a thing about my sweet charming _Gwenyn_?"

Glorfindel laughed, "They are only sweet and charming when they are trying to get out of the trouble they got themselves into."

Erestor sniffed disdainfully as he took a sip from a goblet. "See if you laugh when they next target you."

The mirror shimmered with blinding light catching their attention.

"I think the Warrior is about to arrive." Glorfindel said getting to his feet his eyes on the mirror.

A large beam of light shone from the mirror onto the floor, then a form slipped from the mirror and lay on the floor in the beam of light.

The mirror's light then faded away as quickly as it had come.

The Elves who had never seen anything like this looked in amazement at each other before Glorfindel walked forward.

The figure was as bare as a newborn, lying on their side, their face hidden by their hair. One leg was bent, drawn up till almost level with the hip, while the other was straight. The arm beneath was bent palm facing up in front of their face and the other arm thrown across the waist dangling to the floor.

Glorfindel gently smoothed back the hair and gasped as he revealed the face of a young girl.

* * *

Glorfindel had picked up the young girl after wrapping her in his outer robe and bore her to the Healer's Hall.

There she was examined by healers, Elrond himself examined her, and through it she slept deeply and peacefully, undisturbed. They could find no injuries but they sensed her soul was weary and thus concluded she slept from exhaustion.

The young girl seemed so small as she lay upon one of the Healer's beds. She was dressed in a nightdress and a thick quilt laid over her to keep her warm as she slept.

"She is just a child. How can she be a warrior?" Erestor demanded as they left the girl in the Healer's Hall.

"I do not know, but it is as Galadriel said. They would come through the mirror. She did not say whether they would be man or woman." Elrond said quietly.

Glorfindel who had stayed quiet finally spoke. "Just because she looks like a child does not mean she is one. She has been reborn, what we see does not mean that is what she was." He himself had been reborn though his spirit had been put in a body that looked exactly like the one he had died in, but that did not mean that other spirit's reborn would also be.

Elrond nodded. "For now let our questions wait for we will get no answers until she wakes."

* * *

Buffy became slowly aware of lying on a soft bed that was the most comfortable thing she'd ever slept on. She could feel she was wearing something – a nightdress and she could smell flowers.

It was quiet though distantly she could hear someone humming a melody but it was soothing to her ears and almost lulled her back to the land of sleep.

She was warm and comfortable, relaxed. She sensed no threat, no urgency to wake.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like that.

She almost didn't want to wake up, didn't want to lose that feeling but memories of the past intruded. Winning the battle against The First, Spike sacrificing himself… and then she'd left her realm, left her friends, her sister, left everything.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes.

A man stood beside her bed wearing robes of green and blue. A silver circlet wrapped around his forehead and long midnight black hair was pulled back from his face with tiny braids lying over his shoulders.

She guessed by the pointed ears that he was one of the Elves.

"I am Lord Elrond Halfelven." He said softly, his voice like music, soothing her.

She remembered that was the name of who Elbereth said she was sending her to.

"Are you the Slayer?"

She nodded tiredly, trusting Elbereth's judgement and her own instincts that said she could trust the man – elf.

He nodded, as if it confirmed what he already knew. "Do not fear, you are safe here, _pen dithen_. We will talk again but for now, rest."

Her eyes drifted shut again though she tried to stay awake but the comfort and warmth of the bed and her own weariness pulled her down.

* * *

When Buffy next woke a woman – elf sat by her bed sewing something.

Her face was flawless, she had white alabaster skin that seemed to glow and long black hair pulled back behind pointed ears and falling to her waist. She wore a long velvet gown of burgundy and cranberry red with gold embroidered borders on the neckline and sleeves. A pendant with a jewel in the centre lay around her neck.

The elf looked up as if sensing Buffy and smiled warmly. "Good, you're awake. I will send word to my _Ada_ and to the kitchens to prepare you something to eat for you have not eaten since you arrived."

Her voice was beautiful, like soft chimes.

"How long have I been here?" Buffy asked.

"Nearly three days. You awoke yesterday and spoke briefly with my _Ada_."

"Ada?" Buffy repeated not knowing the word as she pushed herself up to sit against the pillows.

"_Ada_ means father in Sindarin. I am Arwen."

"I'm in Rivendell?"

Arwen nodded setting her embroidery aside and then stood to her tall height. "I will be back shortly."

Buffy watched her leave wishing she could look that elegant. She wondered if all Elves were like that.

She yawned and thought about going back to sleep but as Arwen had pointed out she hadn't eaten and her stomach was sending hungry messages to her brain. Apart from the tiredness which Elbereth had warned her about, she guessed it was like jetlag though she had travelled between realms not countries, she didn't feel anything like she had when her friends tore her out of heaven.

When she'd come back she'd been disorientated. Hadn't quite remembered who she was, she had been so confused, so lost. The memories returned when she'd seen places, faces. Everything had been too bright and too loud, she'd felt everything and it overwhelmed her.

She shook her head slightly focusing on the here and now. And at that moment she felt … good. Her Slayer senses told her there was no evil nearby and were silent within her.

She turned and looked around the room she was in. Sunlight streamed in through large stained glass windows giving the room a warm glow, and colours reflecting on the walls and floors and across her bed.

The room itself was incredibly detailed - pattern borders around windows, figures carved into the arches of windows and doorways, even the ceiling was carved into. The room was light and airy made of warm wood and cream walls with grey stone.

The wooden headboard of her bed was beautiful - whoever had carved it was a master craftsman – the sides of the headboard weaved up forming into a circle, but at the centre above her head was a woman like those on the front of old ships with wings out her back reaching to the circle around her. A quilt of red and gold lay over her, keeping her warm.

In the distance she could hear running water, though it didn't sound like it was coming from a tap. Could hear people walking, talking, singing.

It was peaceful.

She could do with some peace, maybe in this Realm she would find it?

She wasn't sure what she had expected, though she hadn't really had time to think and come up with expectations.

She was still hesitant about the new turn her life had taken or maybe that was the wrong way to put it. For her old life was gone, this was a chance at a new life.

She didn't have to be Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, The Chosen One, here.

Both Whistler and Elbereth had said to leave Buffy Summers behind and begin a new life.

Maybe they were right.

Buffy looked up as Arwen returned. She could feel her, like a feather brushing over her skin making it tingle. It was completely different then her 'spidey senses' that felt Vampires and Demons. There was no sense of threat or danger. This was almost soothing.

"My Ada will come in a little while and the kitchens are preparing you something to eat."

"Thank you, my tummy is sending hungry messages."

Arwen grinned. "Are you thirsty?"

Buffy realized her throat was dry and nodded.

Arwen poured her a cup of water from the jug that sat on a table nearby.

Buffy drank it slowly the water was pure, it didn't taste like it had come from the tap like back home.

"How are you feeling?" Arwen asked taking a seat again.

"Still tired, but not as bad," Buffy said putting her cup on the table by her bed and then asked, "Can you tell me about Rivendell?"

Arwen smiled and started telling her about the Last Homely House founded by her father, Lord Elrond. It was next to the River Bruinen and hidden by the Misty Mountains. She found out that Arwen was much older then she looked like over two thousand years older.

A woman - Elf entered carrying a tray which she set over Buffy's lap containing a bowl of soup and bread with pieces of fruit in it. The Elf smiled kindly, "If you want anything else just send word to the kitchens."

"Thank you."

The soup had small floating green bits which Buffy assumed were herbs. She picked up a spoon and took a sip and it tasted quite good. She soon finished it and the bread quickly followed.

Arwen grinned as the young girl smiled after finishing her meal.

"That was yum, can you thank the kitchens for me?" Buffy asked taking a sip of water to wash her meal down.

"I will tell them."

Buffy looked up just as three men entered, the first she remembered meeting, he was Arwen's father - Ada, Lord Elrond. Two men - elves followed him, they were very tall, lean and slender and yet came with an aura of strength. One had black hair past his shoulders and the other had long shining gold blonde hair.

"I am Lord Elrond, I was here when you woke."

"I remember."

"These are my chief advisors Lord Erestor," He gestured to the man – elf who was on his left and then to the blonde on his right. "And Lord Glorfindel."

"Hello."

He smiled at her warmly, welcomingly. "Welcome to Rivendell. I know you come from a world not our own but we mean you no harm."

"How did you know that I wasn't from here?" Buffy asked a little confused. She couldn't remember telling him or Arwen that.

"A vision foretold of the arrival of a Warrior that came from a distant world different from our own, reborn into Middle-Earth and would have to learn our ways. That they were called the Slayer."

"That's me." Buffy said quietly looking at her hands.

She wasn't sure how to handle this. She hadn't had time to think through what she was going to do.

Elrond could see the _pen neth_ was still weary and could understand why. She had been taken from all she had known, it would take time for her to find her feet.

"What is your name, _pen dithen_?" Lord Elrond asked.

She hesitated but decided it was time to let go of the past.

"In my old life I was called Buffy but I have been advised to put my old life behind me and begin a new one."

"Buffii." Elrond repeated sounding it out, his expression almost made Buffy laugh. "With a new life maybe a new name?" He suggested.

Buffy agreed, a new name would help her fit in. A fresh start. Be a different person, live a different life.

"Now that you seem to be feeling better we shall move you out of the Healing Hall and into your own chambers."

Buffy looked up amazed by how welcoming they were.

"Thank you." Buffy said quietly.

Elrond smiled and left with his advisors leaving her in Arwen's care.

* * *

Arwen had found her a long cloak to wear over the nightdress she wore and slippers to go on her feet before they left the Healer's Hall and Buffy got her first glimpse of Rivendell.

It was a beautiful.

The buildings themselves were made of pale grey stone and white wood, large balconies and covered walkways, one connecting two buildings together, stretching over the waterfall that ran from a much larger one coming from the mountains above. All built around the tall majestic trees and plants growing everywhere; reaching up to high balconies and curling around the elegant stone pillars. Rivendell was a part of nature, lived in it, with it.

And yet it was also artistic, the roofs, windows and doorways embellished with detail, statues everywhere, artwork engraved into stone. It reminded her of her mother's art books - the style similar to Art Nouveau/Pre-Raphaelite.

Buffy was speechless from the beauty off it her eyes running over everything committing it to memory. The Slayer side of her looking for exits, weapons, hiding places.

Arwen led her down a hallway and pushed open a door. "These are your chambers."

It was more like a small apartment without a kitchen.

A large fireplace was in the middle of the room splitting it into two. The first half of the room was a sitting area with sofa-like seats and a wall of floor to ceiling shelves and the other half was her bedroom.

A beautiful large wooden bed with a thick quilt and several pillows, with a wooden chest at the foot of the bed. On one side of the bed was a door and on the other was an open doorway.

"In there is your changing room where your clothes will be kept though at the moment you don't have any." Arwen said pointing at the open doorway and leading Buffy to the door on the other side of the bed. "Here is your wash room where you can get cleaned up."

Buffy followed almost whimpering at the idea. She felt kind of dirty especially next to Arwen, and she was sure she did not smell like a rose. And her mouth felt like something had crawled in and died.

In the middle of the room was a large tub raised off the floor by over half a foot and a single leaver tap standing over it. At one side was a basin on a pedestal with a tap over it and on the over was what Buffy assumed had to be a toilet.

Buffy suddenly had the bad feeling there was no running hot water. She blinked and looked around for a light and only found candles.

Oh god!

She had no idea how to heat up water for the bath or what to wash her hair with since her aussie shampoo and conditioner weren't here. And what about brushing her teeth?

Buffy was beginning to panic.

"Buffy, is something wrong?" Arwen who had she completely forgotten about asked.

"This isn't like my world. I don't know how to draw a bath, and what do I wash my hair with, how do I get clean?" Buffy babbled.

"Buffy, breathe." Arwen said calmly.

Buffy decided to copy her and took a deep breath. Calm.

Arwen smiled, she realized Buffy's world was very different from her own and Buffy didn't know how to live in theirs. "Let me show you."

Arwen pulled the handle of the tap over the tub down and hooked it so it stayed down and the water flowed. Buffy realized they had some sort of plumbing since there was a plug hole.

Then she opened a slot underneath the tub and started a fire heating up the water.

Then Arwen went to the side of the room where there was a cabinet and on top was several bottles, she picked up a few and set them on the small table by the bath. She then filled a jug of water and added a little of clear liquid from one of the bottles and set that aside, then poured a cab of oil into the tub.

As the bath heated Arwen took her to the basin on the pedestal.

There was a cup of twigs that had been sharpened at one end, a small version of a stake or a toothpick she realized as she watched Arwen.

At the other end were bristles but then she realized it was actually a plant of some kind, it looked like untwisted rope. Arwen used some white cream as toothpaste and brushed it over her teeth, then took a large bottle and poured the mixture into the cap and swirled it around her mouth. Buffy realized it was like mouthwash, it tasted of strongly of mint.

Arwen then picked a leaf of a potted plant and rubbed it over her teeth.

Buffy recognized it, "Sage."

Buffy copied her and was left with her mouth feeling fresh and clean which surprised her.

Arwen showed her where the towels were, they were soft and larger then bath sheets. Arwen tested the water and pronounced it ready for Buffy to get in.

Treating Buffy almost like a child she got her undressed and into the tub that now smelt of lavender.

It was boiling.

Buffy sighed with pleasure as she leaned back.

She vaguely heard Arwen tell her she'd be back in a moment, but Buffy didn't notice her leave or come back.

Arwen poured some oil on her head and then started carefully combing it through till the comb ran through it like water. She got Buffy to lie back in the huge tub and rinse her hair.

Then she poured something else on it and started massaging it into her scalp like shampoo. She got Buffy to rinse her hair again and then she poured something on the ends of her hair working her way up towards the roots like conditioner.

Then Arwen rinsed her hair with the water from the jug she'd prepared earlier, squeezed out the water and somehow managed to pile it up on Buffy's head out of the water.

There was a long brush with soft bristles which Arwen scrubbed on a large bar of brown orange soap and then started scrubbing Buffy from head to toe.

Rinsing the soap off Arwen said she was clean.

Large thick rugs which acted as bath mats covered the floor so Buffy didn't slip as she climbed out of the tub.

Arwen showed her a cream and started rubbing it in; it was almost like body butter but slightly more fluid like body lotion, sinking quickly into her skin leaving it glowing and feeling smooth and silky-soft.

Then Buffy was dressed in a clean nightdress that was obviously one of Arwen's judging by how it fit her, it had long flaring sleeves and she had to pick up the hem as Arwen guided her back into bed. Arwen had her turned so she could comb through her hair and braid it loosely to keep it out the way as it dried.

Arwen then settled her into bed and told her to rest and she would be back later with some food.

Buffy snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep quickly, her body relaxed but tired out from the bath.

* * *

"Buffy?"

Buffy pulled her head out from under the covers, "Dinner."

Arwen grinned, "Breakfast. You slept through dinner despite my attempts to wake you."

Buffy pushed herself up piling her pillows behind her as Arwen set a tray on her lap. There was a cup of milk, bowl of what looked like oatmeal, toast, small pots of sugar, honey and jam for her toast and oatmeal.

Buffy happily worked her way through the breakfast; the oatmeal was hot and warmed her up and tasted really good with a bit of sugar and honey. Giles had tried for years to convince her to switch to oatmeal for breakfast as it slowly released energy through the day and would work better with her Slayer metabolism.

After she'd finished Arwen untied her hair and brushed it through with a soft bristle brush.

"Ada said you didn't have to stay in bed today but not to push too hard." Arwen said as she set the brush aside.

Buffy grinned. "Sounds great."

Arwen laughed at her eagerness. "We'll need to take you to the dressmaker or you won't have anything to wear. But for today I think this will do." Arwen held up a silk blue robe embroidered with curving lines in silver.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Buffy said gratefully.

"You're welcome, now go get cleaned up and then you can get changed." Arwen nodded to her wash room.

Buffy slipped from the bed, she washed her face and cleaned her teeth and figured out how to go to the bathroom – it was a like a very old fashioned toilet.

Arwen handed her the robe and an under-dress to wear beneath the robe as part of her underthings.

Buffy entered the changing room which was set out much like a walk in wardrobe; there was hanging space, shelves and drawers along with a large mirror in the corner.

Arwen pulled a wooden screen across the doorway to block her from view and give her privacy to change.

Buffy stripped off her nightdress and then froze as she realized she was in front of a large mirror.

As she starred at her reflection she remembered what Elbereth had said.

It seemed her words had come true.

Her hair was now golden brown and fell in waves and loose curls to her elbows. Her eyes were now the colour of the sky, bright blue with shards of silver grey and a ring of darker blue around the outside.

But her eyes and hair weren't the only things that had changed.

Her face was different and yet still recognizable as her own; high cheekbones, perfectly proportioned and shaped mouth and nose, straight white teeth. Her eyebrows were dark brown almost black, and long thick black lashes surrounded her eyes.

And she looked younger.

She looked down at her body.

It took a lot to scar a Slayer but she'd had a few but no longer, her skin was … unblemished. Not a single scar, or marked in any way. No longer tanned honey gold but an ivory cream.

Her body was still … deceptively delicate looking.

_(Couldn't she have made me taller? Just a few inches would have been nice.)_

Then she noticed something and turned sideways to look at her figure.

No, it wasn't her imagination.

Her breasts were bigger.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She'd known that her body was gone. Whistler had said her body couldn't go with her, that only spirits can cross realms.

Elbereth had even told her she was going to change her, that she'd be younger.

And yet seeing her reflection was a shock.

She really wasn't Buffy Summers anymore.

* * *

Arwen remade the bed and then paused and tilted her head as her sensitive elf hearing picked up something.

As she realized what it was and where it was coming from Arwen swiftly went to Buffy's changing room and pushed aside the screen her heart breaking at the picture before her.

Buffy was on the floor in front of the mirror, her head buried in her arms, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Buffy," Arwen rushed forward putting her arms around the young girl. "What is wrong?"

"I look different, I don't look like me. I'm not me anymore. Everything's gone." She cried.

Between the sobs Arwen managed to understand. Buffy hadn't been reborn into the same body. She was in a world different from her own. Everything was new and strange.

"Shh, shh," Arwen soothed her, rocking her in her arms till she calmed.

Arwen made Buffy look at her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Maybe you aren't as you were but I think you look very beautiful."

Buffy sniffled but managed a small smile.

Arwen pulled Buffy up from the floor, "Let's get you dressed." Arwen handed her the under-dress to put on. It had inch wide straps and fell to her toes, it was made of a plain fabric that felt like thin cotton.

Then came the robe, Arwen tied it at one side to the inside of the other and then wrapped the other side around her and then placed a thick belt around her waist.

The sleeves went past her hands but luckily there was a slit up the front so she could use her hands. The robe was a few inches too long and longer still at the back but Buffy could carry the bottom as she walked.

Arwen then set her in front of her vanity and began braiding her hair so it was out of her face and flowed down her back. Then she handed Buffy a set of shoes which reminded her of ballerina shoes. "I'm not sure these will fit, you have little feet."

She was right they were too big but they were better than walking around barefoot.

Arwen then guided Buffy out of her chambers and out of Elrond's home.

They walked slowly so Buffy could take it all in Arwen pointing out different things before arriving at the dressmakers. The dressmakers were two women called Maerwen and Serethiel. Maerwen had pale grey eyes and long black hair bound back in a series of braids to keep it out of the way as she worked and Serethiel had dark hair though it was longer and bright grey-green eyes. Serethiel seemed the younger of the two though they both looked young though Buffy guessed they were centuries older then she was. They measured Buffy from head to toe remarking how short she was much to Buffy's displeasure.

From the examples of dresses that they were working on they looked like they were something Queen Genevieve would wear in Camelot. Long flared sleeves, fitted at the shoulder and upper body and long flowing skirts with a trail at the back.

There were also Grecian looking sleeveless dresses and robes with long flared flowing sleeves, and for men they could either be loose like a sack or tailored to the body. Long cloaks and shawls.

Men also got to wear shirts and trousers. The closest women got to trousers were their riding attire; ladies wore riding robes which were cut into six panels for easy movement and wore flared trousers underneath to give the appearance of a dress. It was not proper for women to openly wear trousers apparently.

Buffy knew eventually she was going to be doing some fighting so she would need trousers because she was not fighting in their long dresses. She'd fought in miniskirts and short dresses in high school and though she may be sixteen again she was not that vain or that stupid anymore. She'd learned over her Slaying years to wear clothes that were easy to move in, to wash and hard wearing like jeans and leather.

She decided to leave it for now and get used to the ways of Middle-Earth first.

With Arwen's help they chose colours that suited her; jewel tones, cranberry, blackcurrant, cherry and plum, forest and leaf green, pale blue and purple, ivory, cream, white and silver. Then chose the embroidered patterns to trim the dresses and cloaks, some were Celtic-like curving intertwining lines and others were more feminine with vines and flowers.

After they'd finished with the dressmakers they went to the bootmaker.

Women wore slippers and little peter pan ankle boots, men wore proper boots, all made out of leather, suede and velvet. There wasn't a single high heel in sight, the closest they got was to the inch heel they put on some of the boots.

Buffy thought fondly of the mall as her feet were measured and was told again how tiny her feet were. Back in her realm she had size six that was normal, not tiny.

He had her stand on a piece of leather and cut around both feet making a template of their shape to work with, then he got two blocks of foot and drew the size of her foot onto them so he could built the shoes around her feet without her even being there.

After that she was led to Feast Hall to eat.

This was the first time she'd seen a large group of Elves. She'd seen some in passing but it wasn't till she was sitting in the Feast Hall that she felt really small and ugly.

They were all tall and slender, not a fat pudgy one in the bunch. Each with perfect posture.

And they were all beautiful, they practically glowed.

She could hear some speaking in what she guessed had to be Elvish, their voices beautiful like music, the words like water flowing over rocks in a stream.

"Is something wrong Lady Buffy?" Lord Elrond asked from where he sat in a great chair at the end of the long table.

Buffy shook her head, "No nothing's wrong. It's just… are all Elves so… beautiful?"

Elrond smiled, "Most yes."

That was just depressing.

"Aren't you hungry?"

She looked down realizing that there was food in front of her.

She nodded and started putting some on her plate trying a bit of everything and asking Arwen what the things were that she didn't know. There was salad, plates of meat, cheese and some of that nice bread with bits of fruit in it she'd liked.

She was rather hungry her Slayer metabolism coming front and centre and went back for seconds. She hadn't been taking good care of herself since the battle with the First, longer if she was honest.

"It's good to see your appetite is back, _Pen dithen,_" Elrond smiled as he watched her.

"It's been a while since I've had so much food in front of me." She said not looking up from her plate.

Elrond paused at that soft voice. He could hear pain there and not for the first time did he wonder about her life before being reborn in Middle-Earth.

* * *

After finishing the meal Arwen led her through the rest of Rivendell showing her the stables where horses were kept and found Lord Glorfindel.

"_Suilaid,_" He smiled warmly.

"It means greetings." Arwen supplied as Buffy looked confused.

Buffy had to repeat it a few times to get it right.

"Lord Glorfindel trains most of the horses in Rivendell."

"They're beautiful. I always wanted to learn to ride." Buffy smiled as a horse nudged her for attention and she stroked it's nose with a look of wonder.

"Then we'll have to teach you," Lord Glorfindel said.

"Really?" Buffy asked surprised and hopeful.

"Of course, most people know how to ride in Middle-Earth. When you're ready I would be happy to teach you."

"Thank you."

Glorfindel smiled at the joy in her voice and that was displayed on her face at the idea of someone teaching her to ride.

She may have looked like a child but Glorfindel could see the warrior in her every move, the way she held herself, her eyes.

She looked so young until you looked in her eyes. Dark shadows lived there, shadows of death and despair, of pain and grief. And yet with an offer of learning to ride those shadows were pushed back and they twinkled like stars with delight.

* * *

Arwen kept her busy through the day showing her around Rivendell, showing her favourite spots, the library and her father's study.

Buffy knew she was trying to keep her mind of how she'd changed but still Buffy thought over the changes.

Her voice was different and she hadn't even noticed. It was softer, musical, almost like the voices of the Elves.

Her body felt different.

Well it wasn't the body she was used to so that was expected she supposed.

Yet she could still see bits of her in her reflection. It was like someone had taken her apart, replaced old bits with new bits and rebuilt her.

Which she guessed was what Elbereth had done.

She'd said she would still be what she was, but would also be more.

What did that mean exactly?

* * *

_The Elven language is split up into Quenya (high-Elven) and Sindarin (which is what they mostly speak now). There are others but these are the main ones. Since J.R.R. Tolkin never wrote a 'English to Elvish dictionary' trying to translate words into Elvish is not fun. It's a lot of research that usually contradicts everything. I've given it go so we'll see._

_Eru Ilvúatar = God, the Creator_

_Edhil = Elves_

_Istari = Wizards,_

_Arda__ = Middle-Earth_

_Imladris = Rivendell_

_mellon nîn = my friend_

_ionnath-nin = my sons_

_Gwenyn = twins_

_Pen dithen = little one_

_Ada = Father/daddy_

_Suilaid = greetings_

_Pen vell = dear one_

_Pen neth = young one_

_hiril nîn = my lady_

_tithen dagnir = little slayer_

_I know in the movies that Rivendell has open windows, no shutters or glass to keep out the rain or the cold come winter, not to mention the mess of the leaves. Elves seem smarter then that so I gave them beautiful stained glass windows._

_The Healer's Hall is where Frodo woke up after Elrond healed him after he was stabbed by a Ringwraith._

_I know the Lord of the Rings is Medieval setting but that does not mean it's like Earth's Medieval age. And in the movie you see briefly in Bilbo's kitchen is a stove next to the fire connected into the fireplace like an agar and a pump tap so they had some sort of plumbing. His home also had glass windows and the walls seemed to be covered with plaster or maybe clay and stone with wooden beams. It seemed the Hobbits and Elves are more advanced then Men._

_I've given you both the Prologue and the first Chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review!_


End file.
